Plenty Of Fish In The Sea
by HetaRussia
Summary: Tony has just done something that leaves Loki heartbroken, depressed with no desire to go on Loki ends up staying with the one he thought he killed after being found on a bench in the park. Loki struggles to recover by going to many popular place that the humans go and tries dating again but fails once more, that is until he meets another who was wronged by Stark, and maybe love?


**HetaRussia here, and today I bring you a pairing story with or favorite little Frost Giant enjoy~**

* * *

The room was dark and unusually quiet as Loki stepped off the elevator in the Stark Tower. There wasn't any sign of life on that level, there weren't any stray papers on the coffee table, no shot glasses on the counter, nor was there a another man with a unique mustache and beard and a glowing chest piece waiting for him on the couch. Any sign that the owner of the tower was still there were nowhere to be found.

"Tony? Are you here?" he called, there wasn't an answer.

Loki walked toward the hallway and peered down the long dark pathway "Tony? I wish for you to make yourself known..." Loki ordered, yet he was met with silence once more. Loki, sighed he walked down the hall opening each and every door on the level, hoping to find the billionaire but each room was the same as the other dark and void of life.

He then tried the master bedroom, to his delight, light spilled from underneath the door and his heart began to race, he could already picture Tony laying in bed with his signature glass of wine in hand, shirtless, and when Loki opened the door he would say something like "Lokes, come into bed with daddy, you've been a naughty little villain." or "I don't think you had your punishment yet, come here and let the Iron Man teach you a lesson." and Tony would live up to his playboy reputation.

Loki smiled at the thought, and he turned the handle, pushing the door open "Stark, you fool, you do realize that speaking to a king in such...Stark?" Loki's voice died as he was meant with another void room. Loki turned around his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he made his way back to the living room, he wasn't sure what to do, but he knew one thing, and that was he didn't want to be alone today, especially not today. Where could Tony have gone? Sometimes Loki wished that he could just ask where someone was and he'd get answer...hold on!

He looked up and around at the ceiling, having forgotten about the AI. Despite how long he has lived in the tower he will never get used to the machine. "Accented Voice, where has Stark gone?"

J.A.R.V.I.S's voice rang out, echoing off the walls _**"Sir, mister Stark has left for a meeting in the White House, in Washington D.C."**_ Loki frowned, clearly not liking the thought of Tony leaving without telling him _**"He shall return tomorrow afternoon."**_ Loki looked sadden "That is unusual of him. Usually Stark notifies me before departing." Loki sighed and looks down at his hands, to be exact he looked down at his ring finger on his left hand, on his finger sat nestled was a gold ring with a large diamond on top "W-What about our anniversary? The day we wedded...surely he hasn't forgotten before his leave." he asked J.A.R.V.I.S, in return the AI paused for a heartbeat then said in a soft and gentle tone, a tone one would find impossible for a AI to have _**"Sir...I-I am sorry...to inform you but mister Stark has left something for you on the table."**_

Loki walked to the table that he and Stark often drank at together, talked about the day they had or the plans they had for that night or future days, and whenever the urge came, showed each other just how much they love each other. On the table laid a sheet of paper with black 'Times New Roman' font. Loki glanced it over his heart sinking as he reread it before reading the title, a thin pale hand found its way over his mouth as his emerald eyes watered suddenly.

_**"Again...I am truly sorry, sir."**_

Loki swallowed hard and he closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head muttering 'no' in Norwegian, over and over. Loki sucked in a shaky breath, opening his eyes, which were wet and shiny with tears "Why? Did I not please him, wh-why has he done this, what wrong have I done Accented Voice?" Loki asked, his voice breaking on the word 'why'.  
_**"He hasn't said, sir, again you have my deepest and most sincere apologies. I wish you the best of luck."**_

Loki's lower lip quivered and he took up the pen that laid on the paper and with the quickest yet most graceful pen strokes he signed his name. 'Loki Stark' was signed in the most elegant and complex handwriting ever seen. Loki shoulders shook and he grabbed at his chest, falling to his knees with a hand over his eyes, Loki sobbed.

His broken and loud sobs filled the dark room as he cried.

From the safety of his hiding spot in the roof, the very top of Stark Tower, J.A.R.V.I.S, a fairly old orange, cream, and white Scottish-fold watched the video fed of Loki, he watched as the man sobbed, he hated lying to him, he hated what was done to him. Sure Loki has done his share of damage to the Tower and all that surrounds it, but that was a long time ago, twelve years to be exact. But he knew no one would forgive Loki, he, Loki and Stark had been married here in the Tower because no one wanted Loki around. There were times when Loki came home upset due to someone calling him names.

It hurt J.A.R.V.I.S, because he knew why Stark did it, he knew why Stark is tossing Loki aside, it was for his own selfish game.

Loki sniffled and stood up, with great haste Loki reached inside his jacket like armor and pulled out a small black box he swallows down a sob and placed the box ontop of the paper he had signed. Turning around he ran for the elevator only stopping once when he noticed a letter addressed to him sitting on the lamp stand under the down button of the elevator, he picked it up and opened it, reading its contents, Loki's tears only started up again and he used magic to send the letter away.

He entered the elevator and clicked the down button, he looked down at the ring on his finger and tugged it off, he threw it out the door, as the doors closed. He threw it out, just like Stark was doing with their relationship. Like it meant nothing, to Stark it probably didn't mean anything, but to Loki it meant everything. He felt like he could tell Stark anything, go to him with any problem and he would fix it, Stark helped Loki feel important again, like he was wanted. He didn't feel like he was going to betray him, tell him he wasn't good enough. He helped Loki feel like a king! But now...Loki felt like he couldn't trust anyone again, that hollow ache returned, he felt this several times, but it was strong when Odin old him no, and now its just as strong...only difference is there isn't an abyss in which he can fall into, he can only leave this tower of lies.

From the dark shadows of the halls, Tony had seen what went down. When J.A.R.V.I.S gave notice that Loki was gone Tony walked out of the shadows and toward the table where the paper and black box laid. Tony picked up the box and opened it, inside was a ring made out of emeralds and perched on top was a sapphire stone, also inside of the box was a folded letter, which Tony removed and read;

_'To the love of my life, you have given me purpose again, a reason to live when others hadn't. I am most grateful to you and I will gladly give my life for you, for you have thawed my frozen heart, the pulsing and beating like a drum in the lazy summer sun. A new yet old feeling. I am unsure of what it is you see in me, but I am thankful and I love you.'_

Tony sighed and crumpled the letter, he picked up the paper on the table, at the top it read "State of New York Marriage Release/ Divorce Courtship" and he smiled "Time to start over." he whispered, his voice held relief, he was over joyed to have Loki out of his life, the man was a nightmare to be in a relationship with. Besides, Loki probably felt the same way, Tony learned to deem everything Loki said as a lie, to see all that he does as a trick, after doing Norse mythology research to learn more about Loki, so those tears meant nothing to him.

_"Sir, I don't believe that this is the wisest choice...you have made, you didn't see the agony on Mr. Laufeyson's face."_

Tony turned around, and narrowed his eyes at the cream, orange, and white Scottish-Fold that sat at his feet "I don't want to hear this from a cat!" Tony spat as he took up the paper "Besides this divorce is going to be the best thing that has ever happen to me."

J.A.R.V.I.S watched as Tony left with the papers, as soon as the elevator closed the British cat sighed "This is the biggest mistake you have ever made, sir."

* * *

**And done! There will be more chapters, and yeah J.A.R.V.I.S is a cat, I always picture a cat in a small room monitoring everything and controlling stuff for Tony. How do you guys feeling about Tony? Welp off to write part 2, and sorry if Lokes seems OOC**

**review?**


End file.
